


Friends Like These

by poisontaster



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Pregnancy, Team as Family, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-12
Updated: 2007-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: It starts with Ronon.
Kudos: 1





	Friends Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mona1347

It starts with Ronon showing up on her doorstep every morning with fruit. She is not sure if he's swiping them from the mess hall or going all the way to the mainland and picking them from the trees. She would not put it past him.

Teyla pictures him climbing the rough-barked tree in his bare feet, knife clenched in his teeth and she has to hide her smile. Patiently, she says to him, "Ronon. I am perfectly capable of walking to the mess hall and getting my own food."

Ronon, for his part, only shrugs. "You can save it for later," he says and then he'll wait while she caches the fruit in the bowl next to her door (recently put there for this exact purpose) and then he will walk with her all the way to the mess hall in large and loping silence.

It is amusing and it is exasperating and she never tells him that in the middle of the night, when she is _starving_ and disinclined to make the trek all the way to the mess hall, she devours the fruit in quiet ecstasy and licks the juices from her fingers.

*

The next step is Rodney. He brings little paper cups of earth colored pills to breakfast every day, setting them on the table between them and giving her large, expectant and somehow eager eyes. He even brings her orange juice, carrying it in large mitts like something irradiated.

"Rodney," she says steadily, "Doctor Keller is giving me what she assures me is a _thorough_ range of pre-natal vitamins."

"Yes, yes." Rodney sets the orange juice down carefully—presumably to keep the tumbler from exploding in his grip—and doffs the mitts before he starts waving his hands at her. "But Jeannie took these and she swears by them and I had her send them to me all the way from Earth. And—although I, myself, am not really one for children and have a hard time telling what makes one attractive or not—I'm told quite often that Jeannie's kids are quite adorable. You know. For children."

And then he looks at her. And she sighs and takes the supplements and drinks all the orange juice, even though it sometimes sits very strangely in her newly rather sensitive stomach. And Rodney will pat her hand and then look at his fingers like he has no idea how they did that.

*

Then there's John.

She is not quite sure what to do or think about John. Which is not an unfamiliar state of affairs. There was a time she thought there was something between them. A tiny ember that was never fanned into a larger fire and instead banked into a comforting warmth of his friendship. She understands this about John, even if he does not quite grasp it about himself. And the friendship of John Sheppard is a valuable thing in and of itself, given to few and never lightly.

John has not met her eyes. Not since the news made its way down the grapevine of Atlantean gossip like a particularly virulent virus. He talks to her—which is really more talking _at_ her—but his eyes go sideways and down and no matter how she moves or steps, his gaze is always that little bit ahead of her. Or a little bit behind.

Finally she makes Ronon bring John to the gymnasium where she waits for him, twirling her staves around her hands. John stops in the doorway, but Ronon is behind him, grinning, and there's nowhere to go.

"You know she's pregnant, right?" John says weakly, turning to look at Ronon as if it will help.

"Yeah. And she's still going to kick your ass," Ronon answers and gives John a shove.

She tosses him one of the batons and he fields it awkwardly. But for the first time in weeks, he's looking _at her_.

"I'm just saying…I think this is a bad idea," he says, trying to fall back on affability. She knows he is not talking just about the sparring.

"I will take it under advisement," Teyla replies serenely.


End file.
